Alone No More
by Matthicus
Summary: Jack is feeling alone. What can save him from his growing despair? (Bad Summary, I know, but read anyway.) Not JackRabbit, no pairings at all. OneShot


**Authors Note: **I'm sorry to all who want me to update my other works of fiction, but I was feeling gloomy today so I decided to write a fic based on my emotions instead. I promise to get back to my other pieces as soon as I can!

0

**Alone, No More.**

The hail I had summoned was like no other I had ever called upon before. It was an outright replica of the turmoil in my head. Ice flew in all directions, swirling around me in a hazardous display of white. My forlorn feeling of loneliness flooded through me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, but nothing would come out, nothing except the ice. I kept moving, stumbling around like a lost child in the snow. Of course, I had no destination here in this freezing winter 'wonderland'.

- I was in the southern hemisphere, the center of the south to be exact, or South Pole. A place that I considered the exact opposite, not just the polar opposite, of the North. The North Pole had a cheery feel to it due to the inhabitation the Guardian of Wonder provided. While where I was had no Guardian to make it a happy place, and I certainly didn't feel any happiness here due to _my_ presence. I could have made this place mine, but deep down I didn't want this desolate tundra for a home. This was the place I came to think, to unleash my emotions. I couldn't be happy here, I don't think anyone could. I could only feel alone. -

The blizzard wasn't the best way for me to figure things out, but rapidly using up my magic was a good way to make me sleep. It was unnatural, but at least I didn't die, or let myself dote on this feeling for too long. The storm had been going on for hours now, and I was getting tired. I couldn't stand anymore. So I sat on the ground cross-legged. Upon seating I slumped forward, arms gripping my staff tight, thrusting it into the snow with the burden of my full weight.

"Why do I feel so alone?" I called to the flurry of ice around me, my face downcast. I didn't have an answer to that. I _had_ the Guardians and they told me I could talk to them if I needed to. I wanted to. The Moon knows I have tried on so many occasions, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to the others, not North, not Tooth, not Sandy, and not Bunnymund either. I was afraid that they couldn't do anything more for me. They would probably just say the same things over and over,and I knew it wouldn't help if they did.

No matter the help they had offered and how it comforted me, I still felt hollow. I could feel the cavity in my soul. It was deep and longing to be filled. I tried to fill it with thoughts of 'sorting this all out' and it didn't work. The more I thought about my loneliness, the larger and more painful the hole inside me became.

"What is going on?" I sobbed, again talking to no one in particular. My powers died down slowly as I grew weak, my vision fringed with black. I pulled my body forward and out of my sitting position, crawling forward. I had my hand outstretched as I moved, a silent plea for me to find what I so desperately needed. I fell to the snow and let out a lengthy, almost dramatic sigh of distress. My powers drew the last it could from me and soon found itself without energy. It slowly waned into nothing and when it did, my remaining vision faded to black, and I was out cold.

0

I was shaken back into reality by harsh tugs on my shoulders. I felt my head roll around as I struggled to regain consciousness. My body heaved again and I grimaced, my head snapping back and forth in a lazy fervor as someone continued to shake me. I felt the grip tighten on my shoulders as my assailant began to panic and I shot a hand up to a fuzzy forearm, gripping it softly to tell whoever it was, that I was awake.

(If the statement below confuses you, see the Author's Note at the bottom for reference)

"Holy Dooley* Frostbite! next time you come out here, tell somebody. Ya had me worried sick. What are ya doing out here?"

"So, are the other Guardians looking for me? Is that why you're here?" I asked sleepily, somewhat grumpy at being woken. Bunny slid away from me and sat on his haunches beside me before giving me a long look.

"Uh... Naw mate. I came all on me** own." he quipped, quickly turning his face away from me, probably trying to hide a blush.

"That's nice..." I mumbled. "Thank you." At my comment, Bunnymund turned back towards me. He had been blushing, but it wasn't as noticeable as I thought it would have been, with the fur and all.

"No problem Frostbite." he said, patting my shoulder as I lay on the ground.

"Hey Bunny? I have a question."

"Yea?" he asked, his gaze turning suddenly wary as he eyeballed me. I also noticed how his hand retreated defensively from my shoulder.

"I can't move very much."

"That's not a question mate." he remarked.

"I know." I said, feeling a little frustrated, a foreign emotion of mine. 'Is this what it feels like to get pranked by me?' I thought with a start.

"Besides, how did you end up unable to move?" he inquired with a smirk. I only scowled.

"Don't ask. Can you help me up?" I pleaded. He just stared at me. Almost as if he was trying to process my request.

"What good would that do ya'? Wouldn't ya rather have me _take_ ya someplace, where ya can get some rest." he emphasised. "Ya know, ta get your magic back?" I couldn't help but mentally call him a smart ass.

"Yes" I grated through clenched teeth with as much kindness I could muster. Which wasn't much at this point in time. At all.

"Okay then. Where do ya want ta go?" he asked, being genuinely caring with his question. After thinking for awhile, I decided on the best place to recharge.

"Can you take me to my lake?"

"No can do mate. Isn't it summer over there?" he informed, nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah." I had forgotten about that slight detail. "Well how about- "

"I can take ya to me Warren?" he suggested. "It's winter in Australia and I bet you would find the climate in there nice enough."

"Sure?" I answered, confused; 'Why take me to his place?'

My reply must have been what Bunny had came here for, because he all too readily called a tunnel beneath us. Before I could fall and hurt myself however, Bunny reached out and snatched me, cradling me to his chest in a tight embrace. I closed my eyes and my stomach lurched up into my throat as we fell, then slammed forcefully back into my nether regions as we hit the solid dirt of Bunny's tunnels.

"It was getting cold up there." Bunny explained, before hopping off through his underground maze.

The Easter Bunny was obviously an expert at carrying passengers. I didn't feel much of what should have been some extreme jostling as we progressed. The only thing I felt was a slight sway as Bunny zig-zagged, speeding off to the Warren. At one point on our journey, I deemed the trip safe enough for me to open my eyes and I saw Bunny staring down at me, his gaze only deviating to his path every couple of seconds. He apparently didn't mind the fact that I stared at him, since he gave me a small knowing smile.

0

I felt the rush of a cold breeze as Bunny bounded out of his tunnel, arriving in his Warren. 'At least he kept his promise on comfortable climates.'

"We're here!" he announced, as if I hadn't already noticed.

"That's good." I muttered, ready to be set down so that I could attend to my own devices. Instead, Bunny continues to carry me and started on his merry little way down a worn stone pathway. "Bunny, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"What you want lay out here on the ground? I'm taking ya to a bed, is that a problem Frostbite?" he said warmly.

"You have beds here?" I questioned, gawking stupidly. I didn't get a reply to that question, at least not a verbal one. The response I got was a scowl. 'I thought, rabbits had nests... Guess Bunnymund doesn't. He's probably tired of the stereotype induced questions.'

The walk was short, and soon I was looking at a large hill riddled with holes on all sides. Some of said holes, were barred like windows. In fact, the only hole not window like in appearance, was very large. As if used for admittance _into_ the hill.

"Here we are. Me burrow." Bunny gushed, obviously proud of the humble little hill.

"It looks nice." I conceded. 'For a hollow pile of dirt...'

"It looks better on the inside."

"I hope so." I muttered to myself, knowing full well the rabbit still heard me. Nevertheless we entered his house and I caught sight of his spacious living room. It was large and seemed like it couldn't fit in that small hill, but i could feel the magic at play here. Then, after noticing the room itself, I started glancing around in an attempt to see everything in the room. The furniture was all made of wood, but it still looked comfortable and accommodating. My eyes flitted over a couch, a long wooden frame with a futon mattress on top.

"There's fine. The futon." I requested.

"Suit yerself." he said as unceremoniously dumped me onto the cushioned bed-couch. He began stalking away as if going to attend to something.

"Hey Bunny?" I called as I sat up meekly, causing the large rabbit to return his attention to me. 'At least I can move now, somewhat.'

"If you've got another question mate, I would ask it before making some kind of useless comment." he warned jokingly.

"Why did you go looking for me?"

The silence felt eerie after that question. I hadn't meant for it to be invasive, but the awkwardness that ensued told me that I failed and that had an affect on the pooka. He continued to stare at me, and I could tell he was contemplating the answer.

"'Cause I could." he finally replied. I could tell he was being evasive.

"That's not answering my question to the _fullest_ extent." I emphasized, reminding him that I wanted a straight answer. He sighed in exasperation, tilting his head back for a dramatic 'pouting teenager' effect.

"Because Frostbite, I consider ya me friend and I don't let friends wallow in grief in some god-forsaken frozen wasteland. Is that all right with ya?" he said hurriedly, obviously still embarrassed with that fact that he went looking for me.

"Thanks for that."

"Pulling you out of the antarctic? No problem."

"No, for being my friend." I corrected.

"Don't get all mushy on me mate. I don't do mushy." Then I was alone in the room, but that didn't matter anymore. Despite his comment, I could tell he cared for me. Then with a slight jump I realized. None of the other Guardians had told me that they considered me a friend. Maybe that was why I felt so distant from them. It could tell that it was implied by all of them, but Bunny's verbal verification left me satisfied. After all this time of loneliness, having a friend seemed amazing and deep down in that dark gaping hole, I felt some warm. I knew, that this budding friendship, would be the only way I filled that hole and I would have to fill it with friends.

0

**References:**

*****Holy Dooley - an exclamation of surprise; works kind of like "Oh my gosh." or "Good heavens."

**me - I am using 'me' instead of 'my' on purpose, I can't write his accent otherwise, writing things like 'ma' or 'mah' make the dialogue look funky, so a misnomer is best in those places.


End file.
